The Witchlings' Prison Ship Rescue/Gage Gets Grounded
''The Witchlings' Prison Ship Rescue/Gage Gets Grounded ''is a video by Sarah West. The Witchlings find out that the evil Space Pirates are holding the sixth Witchling, Hannah (or Hana-chan), on hostage. The Witchlings transform and fly over to the Space Prison Ship. They rescue Hannah, help her escape, and track down Hannah's kidnapper. The kidnapper is revealed to be Gage, and he gets Grounded by Coulden Pettit for what he did to one of the Witchlings. Voice Cast *Julie as Dorie Goodwyn *Salli as Reanne Griffith *Kendra as Mirabelle Haywood *Catherine as Ellie Craft *Kayla as Mindy Santo *Princess as Hannah Johnson *Ivy as Caitlyn Goodwyn Transcript (July 4, 2017) Mirabelle: Hey, guys. Has anyone seen Hannah? Dorie: Um, no. What happened to her? Mirabelle: Uh, I don't know. Reanne: I think I know what happened. Dorie: What happened, Reanne? Reanne: Last night, I saw this pirate ship appear in the sky. It must've found its way into the Lunaverse. I heard that Hannah was spending the night with Queen Lumina. Dorie: Wait...I heard about that flying pirate ship. It belongs to an evil crew of robot pirates, led by Admiral Razorbeard. Rayman told me about it during my mission to help Ly the Fairy. (Suddenly, Dorie's phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it) Dorie: Hello? Hannah: Dorie! You guys need to help me! I've been kidnapped by evil robot pirates and locked up in this dark cell! Dorie: What? Really? Well, you're a Witchling, right? You can use magic to help you escape. Hannah: I can't! The robot pirates took my compact! You guys need to help me get out of here and get my compact back. Dorie: Don't worry, Hannah! We'll be coming to save you as soon as possible! (Dorie ends the call and puts away her phone) Dorie: Girls, Hannah has been abducted by the robot pirates. They stole her compact and locked her in a cell. Reanne: Oh no! Ellie: Poor Hannah. Mindy: What are we gonna do? Mirabelle: I think we need to find the ship and save Hannah. Dorie: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Here's what we'll do: We'll transform, locate the ship, find Hannah's magic compact, find the cell Hannah is in, and rescue her. Mirabelle: What do you say, girls? Do you think we're ready to go on this epic quest? Mindy: Yeah! Reanne: Yes! Caitlyn: I'm ready! Ellie: So am I. Hannah has been kidnapped a couple of times by the wizards, so we're ready to rescue her from someone who is more dangerous than any wizard. Mirabelle: Okay, then. Let's do it! Dorie: Get your Dreamspinners ready, girls. It's time to transform! (The girls grab their Dreamspinners and turn into Witchlings) Witchlings: Falla della dong ding, now I am a Witchling! (The Witchlings hop on their broomsticks) Dorie: Ready, girls? Let's go find that pirate ship! (The Witchlings fly off into the sky. After a few minutes or so, they find the Prison Ship) Dorie: There it is! Let's go! Reanne: The ship might be full of robot pirates. When we get in, we'll be very quiet and sneak past them so Admiral Razorbeard won't notice us, because if he does, then he'll send his crew after us. Mirabelle: Sounds like a good idea, Reanne. (They go into the Prison Ship. Once they get there, they quietly sneak past the pirates, so they won't notice them. Unfortunately, a Creole Pirate notices them from the corner of his eye. He goes over to Razorbeard) Creole Pirate: Hey, Admiral, I just saw six girls in witch costumes sneak past us while we were cleaning the deck. Razorbeard: What? Avast! They must have snuck into our ship to find their comrade! We'd better call the other pirates to stop those witch girls. Sound the alarm! All hands on deck! (The robot pirates hear the alarm go off. They notice the Witchlings and point their lasers at them) Dorie: Uh-oh. They noticed us. Caitlyn: Run! Er, I mean, fly! (The Witchlings conjure their brooms and fly off as quickly as possible. The pirates shoot their lasers, but they miss the targets due to the Witchlings no longer being their identified target) Mirabelle: Smell ya later, you good-for-nothing robot pirates! (The robot pirates crash into each other and the wall at the same time) Creole Pirate: Darn it! They got away. Razorbeard: What is wrong with you? Every time we try to kidnap someone, they get away! At least these miserable witch-girls won't be able to escape easily. Mindy: Are you sure, you silly pirate? Ellie: We'll see about that. Mirabelle: It's game over for you, Razorbeard. Once we cast a spell on you, you will be erased from existence! (The Witchlings go into Perfect Harmony mode) Dorie: Pirika pirirara, carefree! Reanne: Paipai ponpoi, flexible! Mirabelle: Pameruku raruku, proud! Caitlyn: Pipitto puritto, cheerful! Ellie: Pururun purun, elegant! Mindy: Perutan petton, refreshing! Witchlings: Perfect Harmony! Throw Admiral Razorbeard and his crew out of the ship! (Their spell sends Razorbeard flying out of the ship) Razorbeard: Nooooooo! Curse you, you miserable Witchlings! (Most of the robot pirates are knocked out of the ship as well. Back on Earth, a few passerbys see the flying robot pirates and the magic spell that the Witchlings used) Sarah: Whoa! Did you see that? Whoever is attacking the robot pirates out there, they must be doing a very good job. Mr. Dike: Wow. I've never seen anyone defeat Admiral Razorbeard and his crew like that before. I bet that if Rayman was here to see this, he'd be mighty proud. (Meanwhile, back on the Prison Ship, the Witchlings search for Hannah's magic compact) Dorie: Where do you think Hannah's compact is? Reanne: Well, it could be anywhere on this ship. Once we find it, we'll give it back to Hannah so she can transform. (They keep searching, when suddenly, Mindy notices something) Mindy: There it is! I found it! Dorie: You did? Reanne: Where? Mindy: It's in the Admiral's cabin, next to the steering wheel. Dorie: Good eye, Mindy! (Dorie grabs the compact) Dorie: Now, let's go find Hannah. (The Witchlings search the cells for Hannah) Dorie: Where do you think Hannah is, Mir? Mirabelle: She could be in any of these cells. (Suddenly, Caitlyn sees someone in one of the cells) Caitlyn: Look, there she is! See that cell over there? There's a girl with long blonde pigtails, and she looks like she's waiting for us. Dorie: Is it Hannah? Caitlyn: Yep, it is. (The Witchlings rush over to Hannah's cell. When Hannah sees them, she is overjoyed) Hannah: Girls! You're here! Can you please let me out of here? I can't stand being locked up in a cell without any magic. Dorie: Let me get you out of here. (Dorie pulls out her Wandawhirl and casts her spell) Dorie: Pirika pirirara poporina peperuto! Unlock the cell door! (The cell door opens. Hannah rushes out and hugs Dorie) Hannah: I'm free! Thank you so much, Dorie! Dorie: You're welcome, Hannah. We found something that the robot pirates took from you. Hannah: What is it? Dorie: Here. (Dorie gives Hannah her compact) Hannah: My compact! Now I can transform again! Mindy: Hold on. Before you transform, we'll need to give you some of our magic. Hannah: Oh, yeah. That's right. It hasn't been charged yet. Ellie: Don't worry. We'll charge it for you. (The Witchlings use their magic to power up Hannah's compact. Hannah opens her compact and transforms) Hannah: Falla della dong ding, now I am a Witchling! Dorie: Let's go home. I bet our witch friends will be happy that we rescued you. (Just as the Witchlings leave the cell room, some leftover space pirates see them) Robot Pirate #1: What the-?! It's those witch girls. They let their comrade out. Robot Pirate #2: And she has her compact back. Dorie: Uh-oh. I think we missed a few robot pirates. (One of the robot pirates notices Hannah) Robot Pirate #3: Oh, great. You're out? And you've got your magic back? Why? Magic is just a cheap tactic to make weak people look stronger. Quit embarrassing yourself! We've seen who you really are. Dorie: Well, you can't do anything about it, because there's seven of us right here, and when we're together, our magic is stronger than it seems. Hannah: Yeah, and I've got my magic back, so I can use it to punish you and your fellow pirates for your actions. (Hannah spins her bracelets and casts her spell) Hannah: Pororin pyuarin hanahana pii! Freeze the robot pirates! (Hannah's magic freezes the robot pirates in blocks of ice) Mirabelle: Whoa, Hannah, how did you learn that? Hannah: I learned it after seeing Dorie use it on a certain black cat. Caitlyn: We can't have these pirates standing there. How about we toss them out? Mirabelle: Leave that to me, Cait. (Mirabelle casts her spell) Mirabelle: Pameruku raruku rarirori poppun! Throw the robot pirates out of the ship! (The robot pirates are tossed out of the ship) Dorie: Well, now that all the robot pirates are gone, what do you think we should do now? Mindy: How about we blow up this ship? Mirabelle: Blow it up? Awesome idea, Mindy! I love seeing stuff blow up! Dorie: Um, I don't think that'll be a good idea. Mindy: Hey, I heard that Rayman did the same thing when he escaped from Razorbeard's clutches. Mirabelle: Yeah, and this ship deserves to be blown to bits. I don't want to have a pirate ship that holds people locked up in cells floating around in space all the time, do you? Reanne: Hmm, Mirabelle is right. I think we'll need to place a bomb somewhere in this ship so it can detonate. Hannah: Um, what does "detonate" mean? Caitlyn: It means that the ship will explode with suddenness and violence. Hannah: Oh. Dorie: (sighs) My sister knows a lot more than I do. Anyway, we're gonna need a strong bomb if we want to blow this ship up. Anyone want to place it? Ellie: Uh, I don't think I want to. I'm not a big fan of making things explode. Mindy: I'll do it! (Mindy casts her spell) Mindy: Perutan petton pararira pon! Place a giant bomb in the ship! (Mindy places a bomb into the ship's deck) Mindy: The bomb will go off in sixty seconds. Dorie: That'll give us some time to escape. C'mon, girls, let's get outta here! (The Witchlings conjure their brooms and fly out of the ship. As they fly away, the Prison Ship explodes. The Witchlings return to Earth, just in time to see the explosion. Thousands of sparkles, colored pink, orange, blue, red, purple, yellow, and white, come down from the sky) Caitlyn: Wow! Did you see that? It's a result from Witchling magic. Ellie: Yeah, it's amazing. Those colors represent our magic, and how we worked together to defeat a bitter enemy. Dorie: We did it, girls. We saved Hannah and helped her escape the clutches of the robot pirates. Hannah: I'm so glad you guys saved me. If it weren't for you, I would've been trapped in that ship for a long time. Ellie: We're glad that you're safe, Hannah. Our Witchling team wouldn't be the same without you. Mindy: Group hug! (The Witchlings embrace. Then they head back to the Ojamajo Mansion, where Patina is waiting for them) Patina: Welcome back, girls. What was taking you so long? Reanne: We had quite an adventure. We saved one of our fellow Witchings from the clutches of evil robot pirates. Patina: You did? Dorie: Yeah. Come on in, Hannah! (Hannah comes in) Hannah: Hi, Patina. Patina: Hannah! You're back! I'm so glad you're safe. Where were you? I was so worried. Hannah: I got kidnapped by evil robot pirates. They stole my compact and locked me up in a cell. Luckily, the other Witchlings came to my rescue. They defeated the pirates, found my compact, and rescued me. It feels so good to be back home with my Witchling friends. (Suddenly, they hear a voice coming from the other room) Voice: What?! They rescued her? No stinkin' way. Mirabelle: Wait a minute...I think I recognize that voice. (A boy in a dark blue shirt and tan shorts comes into the room. Mirabelle immediately recognizes him) Mirabelle: Gage Hintsala! What are you doing here? Dorie: Whoa. You know that guy? Mirabelle: Of course I do. He's the younger brother of Coulden Pettit, and he's really troublesome. He's always causing trouble and annoys his brother, and other people here in GoCity, in any way he can. Gage: (points to Hannah) What is she doing here? I thought Razorbeard kidnapped her. Reanne: Wait, how do you know that Hannah was kidnapped? Gage: Because I asked Razorbeard to kidnap one of you. I was sick and tired of seeing young girls use silly magic spells for stupid purposes, especially punishing people who caused trouble. I decided that it was time to teach you puny little bothersome witches a lesson, and the best way to do that was to get rid of one of you. So, I talked to Admiral Razorbeard and asked if he could hold any of you captive in his Prison Ship, and he chose Hannah, because she has much stronger magic than any of you. So, when the time was right, he snatched her, took her compact, and locked her up. Caitlyn: What?! You're the one who caused all this? Gage: Yep. But you brought her back, and she has her compact again. I guess my plan has backfired...again. Mirabelle: I knew it. You're the one who kidnapped Hannah. You know that it's hard to keep someone with magic powers captive, don't you? Gage: Well, that's why Razorbeard took Hannah's compact. If that magical person doesn't have their transformation item, then they're powerless. Ellie: Gage, you know better than to lock someone up and take their possessions away just because they were getting on your nerves. You should be very ashamed of yourself for what you did. Dorie: Yeah, you should. Patina, what should we do with this idiot? Patina: Well, we have two options: We can call his brother, or we can take him to Queen Lumina to discipline him for his actions. Mindy: I think calling Coulden might be a better option. Patina: Good choice, Mindy. I have Coulden's phone number, and I know where he lives. Most of us witches have a better memory than most humans, you know. Gage: No! Don't call my brother! I'm not gonna kidnap any of you silly little Witchlings again! I'm outta here! (Gage runs out of the Ojamajo Mansion as Patina calls Coulden Pettit) Patina: Hello, Coulden? This is Patina Johnson, owner of the Rusty Broom. Listen, your little brother was causing trouble again. Coulden: What did he do this time? Patina: He kidnapped one of the Witchlings, took her magical compact, and locked her away in the Prison Ship with Admiral Razorbeard and his space pirate crew. Coulden: What? Really? That's it! He's so grounded when he gets home. I'm also gonna make him go to bed early without any supper tonight. Thank you for calling, Miss Johnson. Patina: Okay, Coulden. Have a nice day. Goodbye. Dorie: Hey, girls, since we rescued Hannah, do you know what this calls for? Ellie: What does this call for, Dorie? Dorie: This calls for a dance party! (The Witchlings have a dance party to celebrate their victory) (Meanwhile, Gage is punished for his actions) Coulden Pettit: Gage, you are in so much trouble for what you did to one of the Witchlings. Do you know how hard it is to hold them captive? They have magic, and they can use it to escape very easily. You are grounded for the next two months, young man! Gage: Big brother, I'm really sorry. Coulden Pettit: Sorry won't cut it, Gage. You're not gonna have any dinner tonight. Go to your room right now while I order Shimajirō, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Frozen and Zootopia DVDs from Amazon. Gage (runs to his room): Noooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West